Causten Order
The Causten Order is amongst the minor congregations which call the city of Sunberth home. Of all the organizations, criminal or otherwise, residing in the city, it is easily the most despised. In fact, the mere mention of the word Causten inspires anger in the hearts of Sunberthian natives. For this reason, the Order is incredibly secretive and highly selective of its members. History Despite being one of the smallest organizations in Sunberth, the Causten Order is easily one of the oldest. Just over a half century ago, the organization made its presence known within the city through the shedding of blood. Hailing from Sahova, the Order began as a circle of apprentices who followed the defection of their master: Obal Causten. Under the leadership of the mad wizard, the small cell systematically eradicated the syndicates that held power within Sunberth. As they knew success through their magical prowess, the organization quickly began to seize copious sums of power within the city...until they controlled it all. For fourteen years, Sunberth was enslaved under the thumb of Obal Causten. His madness inspired atrocities of the likes the city had never seen; and many fled for fear of meeting a premature end. Rampant arson, massacres in the streets, and public torture took place on such a regular basis that many thought Sunberth was doomed to oblivion. However, salvation came in the form of a brave father and his son who had finally had enough. Known as Ordeck Silverbeard and Olsten the Giant, the two conceived a plan to rally the masses against their tyrant. They watched and waited with the utmost patience; electing to strike when the members of the Order began to fight amongst one another for the favor of their master. In but a single evening, Silverbeard and Olsten led a rebellion against the Order and ousted them in a bloodyclash. The Order did its very best to quell the uprising, but ultimately fell to the power of the people due to its weakened state. Causten himself was put to death by the blade of Silverbeard's sword...yet victory came at a high price. Throughout the fighting, many had perished, including Silverbeard's only son. In the wake of their defeat, the surviving members of the Causten Order retreated into the shadows. Most of their midst then abandoned the wounded organization for fear of execution by the masses. However, the fractment that remained went into hiding with the intention of a return to power. For decades, the remnants of the Order have dedicated themselves to recovering from their crippling defeat. Slowly but surely, they work to rise from the ashes in order to take back their mantle of power and reign supreme over Sunberth once more. The Organization As a whole, the Causten Order exists as a small congregation of magically-talented individuals. Their doors are open to those who are both bold enough to practice magic within Sunberth are ambitious enough to seek power over the city. To date, secrecy is paramount; for revealing the organization's existence would spell oblivion for the whole of the Order. For this reason, the organization is highly selective when it comes to accepting new members; more so than any other congregation in the city. *'Headquarters:' Under Development *'Members:' ~30 *'Leader:' Emyr Causten *'Symbol:' Under Development Allies and Enemies Due to the history and nature of the Causten Order, there is not a single entity that would call the organization its ally. Having been responsible for hundreds of deaths and the utter subjugation of Sunberth, the Order is despised by the city as a whole. Those who were alive during the hellish era curse the very name of the organization, while their children were raised to despise it. Should an individual be suspected of membership within the Causten Order, they will be immediately beset by a mob of citizens until they are deceased. Such is the risk of wielding magic within the city of Sunberth. Hierarchy Being that the Causten Order is relatively small, there is a pronounced lack of a formal chain of command. In fact, the governing system is an almost familial congregation united under a single leader. With the exception of this autonomous individual, all members of the Order are equal; with none being better or greater than the other based upon abilities or other factors. However, it is to be noted that there are a few "first among equals" within the Order's midst. These individuals do not have formal authority over their peers, but instead have years of experience that adds value to that which they say and how they guide. To date, the current leader of the organization is Emyr Causten: eldest son of the organization's founder. Motivation and Goals As aforementioned, the Causten Order once tasted absolute power within the city of Sunberth. They ruled over the populous without the slightest shred of mercy. They reveled in the wealth and pleasures afforded by their might...and they were ultimately cut down because of it. Having been defeated and ran into the shadows, the Order aspires to rise from the ashes in order to reclaim mastery of Sunberth once more. In order to accomplish this task, the Order works from the shadows with an emphasis on sabotage and the gathering of intel for the furtherment of their cause. From here, they seek to infiltrate the powers that be within the city in order to spark a civil war of the likes Sunberth has never seen. Once the city has practically devastated itself into ruin, it is then that the Order will strike in an attempt to seize control over Sunberth once more. Joining the Causten Order Attaining membership within the Causten Order is no easy task. In fact, attempting to discover a member of the organization is a seemingly impossible task. However, it is said that utilizing magic is the beginning of attracting the Order's attention. This demonstration of one's power must be greater than simply practicing within the comforts of one's own home; and must be done in front of a single witness. To do so is to take a tremendous risk, for the Mob would seek blood for such an act. To survive the Mob's onslaught is the next task...and from that point, the Causten Order will make contact with a potential member. From there, a Hypnotism-rich interview will take place in order to ascertain the applicant's affiliations and motivations. Should the individual be free of any organizational affiliations, in addition to having aspirations deemed worthy by the Order, they will be welcomed into the organization with open arms. Of course, joining carries with it a mountain of risks and expectations. All members of the Order are expected to keep the organization's existence a secret; upon pain of death. If an individual betrays the existence of the organization, they will be hunted down and slaughtered. Furthermore, if an individual attempts to defect, there will be blood. Loyalty is demanded within the Causten Order, so much so that joining or associating with other gangs is grounds for immediate execution. What's more, if one's membership is discovered by the public, the denizens of Sunberth would be quick to exact a swift execution on the spot. Prerequisites and Benefits In order to become a member of the Causten Order, an individual must meet the following criteria: *Magic (Any) - 10 points *Lack membership in any organization; whether within or outside of Sunberth. *Lack any level of pronounced notoriety or fame that would draw attention to the Order. Although one's life is perpetually endangered through joining the ranks of the Causten Order, there are certain benefits associated with joining. The most prevalent of these is access to magical tutelage that would otherwise be unheard of within the city. Of course, to some, the potential learning of a magical discipline is not worth the constant danger, secrecy, or city-wide danger.